


Late Hours

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [5]
Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: It's late, Alice and Gloria are alone in their bedroom.----June 5th. Music
Relationships: Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem, Gloria Steinem/Alice Macray
Series: Pride Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Late Hours

Alice sank to the mattress, a wide smile in her lips as she watched Steinem’s features change as the waves of pleasure washed through her entire body. Her fists opened and she hummed, digits caressing Macray’s back, movements following the rhythm set by the quiet melody of Fleetwood Mac playing in the background. The sound and the chill of the rain outside making the thought of staying in bed even more enticing.

“That’s a good way to end a day,” smiled Gloria, eyes opening lazily to face her girlfriend.

“Definitely way better than it started,” said Alice, “I ran into Phyllis today,” she kissed her girlfriend’s collarbone, “it wasn’t good.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” offered Steinem.

“She said things I’d rather not repeat,” said the smaller woman, 

Gloria grew tense, “Alice,--”

“It’s fine, really. It was just words, I’m over it now, it’s not worth the thought,” she snuggled closer to her girlfriend, “can we just sleep?”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

A nod. “Yes, yes, it’s fine. Really.”

The music changed, Gloria opted for allowing Stevie Nick’s voice lull her mind away. She closed her eyes, savored the scent of Alice, fell asleep without a worry left in her head.


End file.
